Dragmota
"The ''Dragmota's initial tests are acceptable, but it's mobility is concerning your grace. I would suggest holding off it's deployment for a while." Dragyia Agthe discussing the still top secret Dragmota with Seldragia Bles. The ''Dragmota was a "Terrestrial Dreadnought" built by the Dragoian Empire as both a mobile fortress and an overt show of force. It would eventually be the first vessel capable of space flight created by the Dragoians. Overview Built as a joint project between top Dragoian Imperial Navy (IDN) ship builders, Admiral Unamed, and Dragyia Agthe's special projects team. The Dragmota ''was designed to be a dreadnought for land-use, a Terrestrial Dreadnought. Such a vessel would be an impenetrable mobile fortress to all but massive calibre naval cannons and the massive Dragnite Lance mounted to the Dralkyritank. Use The ''Dragmota only saw one real use in it's lifetime when it was used to put a decisive and demoralising end to the Dragoian Revolutionary Army in 1940 at the end of the Dragoian Civil War. This encounter proved the might of the Dragmota, as it's cannons destroyed many DRA tanks while only taking minor damage from the remaining DRA Gigas Class Heavy Tanks. Post-War, the Dragmota was assigned to a military base near the Imperial City where it remained for the rest of it's life as it's immense size made it difficult to get it to a battle with a would-be rebel army before that army was destroyed by normal IDA tactics. In 2008, the Dragmota was moved to one of Dragyia's R&D locations near Agthe Manor where it's immense bulk and powerful reactor made it the perfect testbed for experimental technology based on Ancient Dragoian technology, whose information on starship building had been discovered in one of their hidden bunkers. During this time, the Dragmota was upgraded to include the first Soul Crystal reactor (retaining it's Dragnite Reactor as backup power), the first energy shield created by Dragoians, and numerous thrusters By 2011, after years of slowly adapting to Ancient Dragoian technology, Dragyia and her team had managed to finish retrofitting the Dragmota with technology that would make it capable of space flight. Months of testing followed, with the Dragmota having made a few sub-orbital flights in late 2010 with an ecstatic Dragyia at the helm. The first orbital flight of the Dragmota ''was completed within the middle months of 2011, with the first time it left the system under the power of it's Hyperdrive happening within the first few days of 2012. Within weeks of this flight, Dragyia and her team had managed to refine the ''Dragmota to the point where it's technology could be mass produced and had shipped numerous ship designs (for assorted purposes, such as warships and freighters) to the large number of starship yards that had been under construction since 2010 when it was realised that space travel was viable. All technology gained through the Dragmota's development was to be created under the guidelines of a state owned company called SoulTech, named after the power source used by most of this new technology, Soul Crystals. By the end of 2012, the Dragmota was landed near the Imperial City and decommissioned for use as a museum ship, as the example of how Dragoians first got into space. It was at this time the prototypes for each Starship Class were running their initial tests to ensure class viability. Mobility Mobility has always been the Dragmota's main nemesis, with a top speed of just 17mph and being incapable of dealing with inclines sharper than a few degrees made getting the Dragmota to a specific location very difficult, with routes having to be planned days in advance to ensure the Dragmota could get there. Due to it's immense weight, the Dragmota's tracks would generally devastate any terrain it passed over leaving a wide muddy wake. On uneven terrain, the Dragmota's pointed bow would allow it to traverse without difficulty at the expense of forming a muddy bow wave which added to the geological damage it's tracks would do. Power The Dragmota never suffered from power generation issues, being able to move itself easily (if slowly). This was all thanks to it's modified naval spec Dragnite Reactor producing more than enough power to supply the Dragmota's immense tracked drive system with enough grunt to brute force it's way through the landscape. This reactor was lightly breathed upon by Dragyia and her team, who managed to uprate it's power output using lessons learned from the Dralkyritank. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoian Vehicles Category:Dragoian Starships